Sex on the Ceiling
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: During the three months before their final mission back to Earth, there wasn't much to do on the space station. So what was it that Marlene and Yuji did to occupy their time...?


__

Author's Notes: This silly little fic takes place between episodes 24 and 25 (Yes, in some funky way I am trying to get this to go along with continuity…). There's a little bit of OOCness…just due to the nature of the fic. However, I made my best attempt to keep Marlene and Yuji in character. This story is not to be taken seriously… I will soon write an actual decent fic for Blue Gender, but I need to watch more episodes first. For the meanwhile, hope you like this one.

**This is a songfic to a song that doesn't exist…it's a retarded little song that my friends and I made awhile ago…It's frightening what bored, twisted minds can conjure.

Sex on the Ceiling

Tomorrow was going to be the big day, the day they would return to Earth for one last mission. Yuji glanced over at his partner, Marlene. There was always the chance that one or both may not return from such a dangerous quest. Tonight was going to be their last night of peace, and the two decided to milk it for all it was worth.

They decided on this night of passion they would try something adventurous. Since their first evening together, the spark of passion within both of them had quickly ignited into a roaring fire that neither could squelch. As a result, by this time they had already tried everything. They had already done it on the bed, under the bed, in the closet, on the floor, against the wall, in the bath tub, in the kitchen sink, in the cockpit of the mechas, in the cockpit of the space shuttles, on the kitchen counter, on the cafeteria tables, on the fryer at the mess hall (with the correct protection of course…the power to the fryer was turned off), on the punchbowl…neither of them could come up with anything that they hadn't already done before.

Suddenly, Yuji glanced up at the ceiling, an idea coming to mind…

_Sex, on the ceiling, is the perfect place to be…_

They tried everything from duck tape to super glue to rope to having the mechas hold them up…nothing worked. Yuji sighed in disappointment. As much as he wished to try something new, he wasn't willing to do anything that would risk harming Marlene.

In speaking of Marlene, the girl was thinking hard on how they could accomplish such a phenomenon without risking their lives. Suddenly, the answer dawned on her. With a feral smile she took her companion's hand and led him to the launch pad…

_Sex, on the ceiling, it's great for you and me…_

In the launch pad, gravity was much lower. With a small jump, both Marlene and Yuji could reach the ceiling. After a couple of tries, the Sleeper grabbed hold of one of the descending lights and was able to hang on fairly easily. Marlene jumped up and took hold of the light closest to Yuji's. Gazing fondly into each other's eyes, the two young lovers embraced and engaged in their one last sexual encounter before their trip back to Earth…

_Sex, on the ceiling, it defies gravity…_

The next morning, before their trip a small party was thrown for them and the others who were leaving for Earth. Yuji sat next to Marlene, eating a slice of cake, when Lu approached them.

"Hmm…" she began. In her hands she held a small cup of punch. Looking back up at them, she completed her inquiry. "What's this white stuff in the punch…?"

Yuji nearly choked on the slice of cake. Marlene glanced at him in alarm. He raised one hand behind his head and regarded the dark haired girl with a nervous laugh.

"It's-uh seasoning!" the Sleeper answered quickly.

"Yes!" Marlene added. "It's seasoning!"

Both of them laughed nervously. Lu stared at them for a instant, confusion written on her face, before shrugging and sipping the punch. "Whatever you say."

With that said, she walked away. Yuji and Marlene glanced at each other for a few moments, and finally both busted into laugher…

The End…

__

Author's Notes: Bwahaha, such an evil little fic it is. Makes Marlene and Yuji out to be such enthusiastic lovers. I know, I should be shot. Hope you enjoyed this crazy little fic anyway!


End file.
